


a little drop

by fallenidol_453



Series: non-linear [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Sleeping Together, post crimson flower route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Byleth is trying to sleep, but:1.) There's a hole in the roof right over his face2.) It's rainingand3.) A sleeping Linhardt has him pinned against the mattress
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Series: non-linear [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	a little drop

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Fire Emblem series, any mistakes to canon is my own fault.

Something wet hit Byleth's eye. He snorted and jerked awake, wiping away the offending liquid with his hand. Another drop fell on him, and he soon registered the sound of rain outside. Wonderful, a hole in the roof positioned directly over the bed.

He tried to roll over. Linhardt was sleeping deeply on top of him, his head resting on Byleth's shoulder and exhaling warm breaths on his neck. His long limbs effectively held Byleth prisoner against the lumpy mattress. The short clubbed braid he had done before bed was an utter mess of flyaways and tangles from Byleth accidentally messing it up in his sleep.

Byleth didn't mind being used as Linhardt's body pillow, but he also didn't want his face soaked while he slept.

More raindrops hit his head as he worked an arm free from his husband's grasp and he tried turning them both over to the side.

No dice. Linhardt only hugged him tighter, moving his head higher on Byleth's shoulder.

A raindrop hit Byleth in the eye again as he worked a leg free. He was finally able to roll over on the narrow bed without dislodging Linhardt or waking him up, though his head lolled in an awkwardly uncomfortable angle and several strands of hair got into his mouth.

Byleth pushed the hair away and shifted so he had Linhardt spooning against him, his head more comfortably tucked against his chest. He could hear other inn patrons in the rooms next to them grumbling about the rain, but he paid no mind to them as he fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Linhardt's hair is long enough to braid post timeskip, so I claim artistic license. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
